Heihachi Mishima
|-|Heihachi= |-|Full Power= Summary Heihachi Mishima (roughly translates to "Eighth Peace of the Third Island") is a fictional Japanese character in the Tekken fighting game series. He is the son of Jinpachi Mishima, the father of Kazuya Mishima and Lars Alexandersson, the adopted father of Lee Chaolan and the grandfather of Jin Kazama. Heihachi tossed his son down a deep ravine, thinking that if he inherited the cursed blood of his mother, he'd be able to survive the fall and climb back up. To further motivate Kazuya, Heihachi adopted a Chinese orphan named Lee Chaolan and raised him as a rival to his true son. Eventually, Heihachi decided it was time to test his son's strength, and he announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, possibly High 6-A | 7-A, possibly High 6-A Name: Heihachi Mishima Origin: Tekken Gender: Male Age: 52 - 75 years old Classification: Human Martial Artist, CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu, Teacher, Champion of the 2nd King of the Iron Fist Tournament Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Has completely mastered the Advanced Mishima Style and Fighting Karate, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Chi Manipulation (Can enhance the strength of his attacks), Can generate shock waves, Aura, Resistance to Electricity (Unaffected by his own electricity) and Soul Destruction (Survived Akuma Raging Demon) Attack Potency: City level, possibly''' Multi-Continent''' level '''(Defeated together with Kazuya squads of Jack 4, that are superior to Gun Jack feat, also clashed three times with Kazuya so far, comparable to Jin) | '''Mountain level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Managed to revert True Devil Kazuya back into his human form) Speed: FTL (Reacted to Devil Kazumi laser beam after their battle, which is this fast, also is vastly superior to Yoshimitsu who reacted to a laser beam this fast) | FTL+ (Kept up with True Devil Kazuya in battle) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Is physically stronger than characters comparable to Raven, which can pick up and throw objects weighing over 80 tons with ease, and is on par with fighters like Kazuya) | Class K Striking Strength: City Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class | Mountain Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class ' 'Durability: City level, 'possibly '''Multi-Continent level '(Can take hits from Kazuya and Jin, took an explosion from seven Jack 4s piled up on him and survived) | 'Mountain level, '''possibly '''Multi-Continent level '(Withstood direct hits from True Devil Kazuya) '''Stamina: Very high, is a skilled martial artist. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with shockwaves. Standard Equipment: He previously used a gun to try to kill Jin, none notable otherwise. Intelligence: Gifted (Skilled combatant, possibly the best karate master of Mishima style, very intelligent, was the former head of the Mishima Zaibatsu) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dragon Uppercut:' Heihachi performs an all-out uppercut that sends the opponent straight up in the air. *'Hell Axle:' Heihachi jumps and attacks the opponent with a horizontal kick with the left feet followed by a right roundhouse kick. *'Broken Toy:' Heihachi will grab the opponent by the neck, and then will send the opponent away with a powerful left-handed throw. *'Geta Stomp:' Heihachi will stomp the opponent in the ground with his foot. *'Shockwaves:' Heihachi proceeds to punch the ground, creating a shockwave that stuns the opponent. *'Lightning Hammer:' Heihachi charges and attacks the opponent with a powerful electric chop. *'Rage Art:' Heihachi strikes the opponent once and launches them into the air with a Rising Uppercut, then he finishes with his Demon Breath attack as the opponent falls to the ground. This move is more powerful and effective when he is at full power. Key Base | Full Power Gallery File:Young_Heihachi.png|Young Heihachi. File:TK3 Heihachi.png|Tekken 3 Heihachi. File:Tekken7HeihachiSecondCG-Art2.png|Tekken 7 Heihachi. File:Heihachi-tekken7-fr-default-costume.jpg|Heihachi outfit when he infiltrated the Mishima Zaibatsu. File:Tekken-7-16.jpg|Heihachi outfit when he regained control of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tekken Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Parents Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Gun Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Final Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Leaders Category:Game Bosses Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Acrobats Category:Mascots Category:Tier 7 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 6